Un día de San Valentín
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Así había empezado todo y así continuó todo, porque tres años después él le pidió matrimonio y en el 2005, durante San Valentín ella le confesó que estaba embarazada. Sin dua Malfoy le encontró sentido a la vida en un día de San Valentín.


****Disclaimer: ****Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este escrito es para "**_El reto para San Valentís de Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus _**"**

**Bueno, pesé que no lo iba a terminar y al final de cuentas se alargó un poquito más de lo que tenía planeado. Espero que les guste, ¡Disfruten! ^^ No es la gran cosa, pero aquí está.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un día de San Valentín <strong>

Era Domingo, 14 de Febrero de 1999, y los estudiantes de Hogwarts tomaban un descanso de los labores en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Era un día frío y nublado, pero al menos no llovía ni nevaba. Los días de San Valetín en Hogsmeade siempre estaban llenos de alegría y de emoción, llenos de parejas de enamorados que andaban de aquí a allá, también había amigos divirtiéndose y era difícil que no se reflejara el espíritu de aquel día tan afectuoso. Sin embargo, este 14 de Febrero traía consigo cosas más allá que regalos y caramelos, más allá de besos y cosas subidas de tono entre adolescentes, ese día traía consigo recuerdos. El año de 1999 no era para nada fácil, apenas la comunidad mágica salía a flote de todos los horrores que acaban de pasar con las guerras y había demasiadas fisuras que aún no se reparaban, y no hablamos solamente de las físicas, como la ausencia de algunos locales del pueblo o algunas torres aún sin reparar en Hogwarts.

Muchos alumnos, sobre todo los de nivel superior, quienes habían participado en la guerra, no estaban celebrando ese día. La gran mayoría había perdido amigos, familiares o enamorados y ese día de San Valentín en lugar de estar alegres, estaban recordando y el recordar siempre conlleva a llorar o en el caso de algunos a quedarse en silencio absoluto con la mirada perdida en algún distante lugar. Ese era el caso de nuestro querido rubio de ojos grises...

Draco Malfoy no era la excepción en ese día de San Valentín, por más que lo tacharan de ser el villano del cuento, él también había sufrido con todo aquello. Él también había perdido amigos, había perdido a su novia, a su padre que yacía encerrado en Azkaban y como si aquello no fuera poco, el chico juraría que también había perdido la salud mental. No había noche las pesadillas de las torturas y muertes, en las que le había tocado participar, no lo invadieran y le robaran el sueño.

—Solo unos meses más – susurró para si mismo, dando un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en las manos. Estaba sentado en la barra de Cabeza de Puerco, y es que después de manipular a la pobre Madam Rosmerta con la maldición Imperio no tenía cara para entrar a Las Tres Escobas.

—¿Unos meses más para qué? - Draco respingó, no esperaba que nadie lo escuchara, mucho menos que le dirigiera la palabra, pero al voltear ella estaba ahí. Quizás desde que había decidido ir a Hogwarts a cursar de nuevo su último año de educación mágica, porque su madre así se lo había pedido y él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su madre, esa niña era la única que no le daba la espalda ni le hacía mala caras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó enarcando las cejas. Esa niña dos años menor que él, a la que jamás le había puesto atención durante su anteriores años en Hogwarts, a pesar de que estaban en la misma casa, esa castaña de sonrisa tonta, ojos verdes y nariz de botón, tenía la costumbre de aparecer siempre donde él estaba.

—Ya sabes, vengo a hacerte compañía – respondió la chica, sonriendo y sentándose a su lado. En sus manos traía un paquete, pero parecía ocultarlo de la vista del ex-mortífago. Draco lo miró de reojo, pero no comentó nada, de hecho no quería decir nada que pudiera alejar a su única compañía.

Desde la primera vez que la chica había aparecido confundida en la clase de Pociones algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos. Podría culpar al profesor Slughorn, que despistadamente la dejó quedarse y la puso como su pareja, cuando todos los demás había renegado, la chica que apenas estaba en sexto sonrió y aún cuando no tenía idea de lo que hacía, parecía muy dispuesta a ayudar.

Con torpes movimientos había cortado las raíces y al final de la clase había hecho explotar la poción. Cualquiera hubiera temblado de horror, manchar a Malfoy con una sustancia viscosa y color roja, además de echar a perder el trabajo de la clase favorita del rubio, porque aunque Snape ya no estuviera, él seguía siendo bueno en ella. La mayoría de los estudiantes lo temían y lo despreciaban, algunos de los presentes, incluyendo a la zanahoria parlante, digase Ginny Weasley, sacaron sus varitas para 'defender' a la castaña, pues seguramente, pensaban, Draco desataría su furia contra ella; pero para sorpresa de todos, ambos Slytherin rompieron a réir.

Si, quizás no le agrado estar cubierto de aquello o que le dieran un cero, pero desde que había terminado la guerra todos sus supuestos amigos le habían dado la espalda, el que no lo culpaba de la muerte o tortura de alguien, lo consideraba 'un apestado', solo por eso la cercanía de esa niña se volvió tan valiosa, ella parecía no juzgarlo, ni temerle. Así se volvió su compañía en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, se volvió la chica que lo sorprendía en la biblioteca o la que simplemente aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba, como en esos momentos.

—Astoria – llamó Malfoy después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y ella había aprovechado para pedir una cerveza de mantequilla también.

—¿Si? - como siempre sonrió, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. La pequeña hermana de Daphne, la pequeña Greengrass que ni en el mundo hacía, ahora era prácticamente todo su mundo. Draco sonrió con una mueca de medio lado y luego suspiró, tenía sentimientos encontrados y por eso había ido a pensar a ahí.

Cuando al despertar notó que era día de San Valentín, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la sonrisa tonta de Astoria Greengrass. Quiso comprarle algo en Hogsmeade, pero nada reflejaba lo que quería demostrarle a la castaña. Las flores y los chocolates eran para las novias, muchas les había dado a Pansy; y él no veía a Astoria de esa manera, pero los dulces y cosas de bromas eran para los amigos y ella... quizás el problema era que no sabía lo que ella era para él.

Quería averiguarlo, quería comprobar que sentía, quería robarle un beso y ver a que le sabía o siquiera dale una caricia atrevida. Astoria no era fea, para nada, pero temía aventurarse a fantasear, temía que ella notara su interés y se apartara de él, temía perder a su única compañía. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya pronto no la vería, en unos meses más el curso acabaría y seguramente no se volvería a topar.

Un vacío se formó en el estómago de Draco, tampoco quería perderla de esa manera. ¿Y si se arriesgaba? ¿Y si le robaba ese beso de una vez?

—Cierra los ojos – pidió en tono suave. El heredero Malfoy comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, la sangre corría por su cuerpo de una manera exagerada, al grado de que sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Ella cerró los ojos sin siquiera preguntar, su carita aniñada lucía tranquila, nunca nadie hubiera podido dar crédito a la facilidad con la que Astoria confiaba en Draco, cuando ninguna persona, además de Narcissa y Potter, daban un nuck por él.

—¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la chica Greengrass, esperando con los ojos cerrados y golpeteando el piso con el pie. Se notaba impaciente.

Draco se acercó, tentando a llevar a cabo su primer cometido de besarla, pero cuando su aliento se comenzaba a mesclar con el de ella, se arrepintió. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ella, en sus facciones y en cada pequeño detalle.

—Tienes una pestaña – dijo con naturalidad y para salir del apuro, pasó su indice por el parpado de la chica y por fin Merlín le sonrió un poco, pues una pestaña se quedó en su dedo. Atrapó la pestaña entre el indice y el pulgar, y puso más distancia entre él y la Greengrass. —Abre los ojos y pide un deseo – ofreció.

—¿Un deseo? - Astoria abrió primero un ojo y lo miró suspicaz. —¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy cree en eso? - sonrió y abrió el otro ojo, clavando ambas orbes verdes en la mano del ex-mortífago. El chico se encogió de hombros y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Desde que llegué a la conclusión que este será tu regalo para el día de la amistad – respondió.

—¿De regalo? ¿Un deseo? - preguntó sin dar crédito a tanta generosidad. Malfoy asistió con la cabeza. —¿Lo que yo quiera? - él volvió a asistir. —Está bien – Astoria volvió a cerrar los ojos y dijo algo en voz muy baja y apenas moviendo los labios, él no pudo distinguir que fue.

—Sopla – pidió, separando los dedos y ella obedeció, la pestaña salió volando. La castaña sonrió y miró expectante a Draco, obviamente esperaba que su deseo se volviera realidad en ese momento. —¿Qué? - cuestionó con falsa ingenuidad.

—Espero mi deseo – dijo con firmeza, mirando a Draco con determinación, como una serpiente examinando a su presa antes de morder.

—¿Como te cumpliré un deseo si no sé que es? - le recriminó, enarcando sus cejas a forma de interrogante y sonriendo con burla.

—Te lo diré o mejor aún... yo solita lo cumpliré – susurró.

Todo pasó en segundos, ella se levantó y lo abrazó, rodeando su cuello. Draco permaneció sentado, mirando a Astoria hacía arriba, ella quedaba más alta en esa posición, y en un parpadear se inclinó sobre él. Los suaves labios de la chica cubrieron los finos labios del antiguo príncipe de Slytherin. Se fundieron en un beso y valla beso. Las hormonas hicieron acto de presencia, las manos de Draco rodearon la cintura de Astoria, pegándola contra él, mientras su lengua jugueteaba dentro de su boca. ¡Merlín! Le sabía a gloria con un toque a mantequilla.

Nadie del local le puso mucho cuidado al par de adolescentes que se comían a besos en la barra. Los chicos solo cortaron el beso cuando el aire les hizo falta y aunque se alejaron, permanecieron con los ojos cerrados y con un sonrojo en las mejillas. No podían creer que de verdad lo habían hecho, se habían besado. Draco agradeció estar en un lugar donde a nadie le importara quienes fueran, porque sabía bien que si aquello se sabía ella tendría problemas. ¡Oh, si! A su mente llegaron por fin todos los motivos por los cuales no era correcto sentir cosas por Astoria, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, ese beso le había comprobado que por sentía algo más por ella, algo más que aprecio y amistad, algo más que ganas por saciar sus deseos de adolescente.

—Esto no está bien – dijo finalmente el rubio. Astoria pareció salir de su sueño, uno donde se volvía a repetir aquel beso en diferentes lugares.

—¿Qué? - las esmeraldas de la castaña reflejaban sorpresa y hasta espanto, como si le acabaran de explicar que había hecho algo muy malo.

—Astoria... - intentó decir Draco, pero sus palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta cuando notó como la castaña tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo siento – la voz de la joven Slytherin sonaba quebrada. —Fue una idiotez – bufó y con la misma velocidad que lo había abrazado y besado, se separó de él y salió de Cabeza de Puerco dando largos pasos, casi corriendo.

Malfoy se quedó ahí, mirando la salida. Se había ido. Al final de cuentas lo había arruinado todo. Era un idiota y con eso lo acaba de confirmar. Acaba de alejar a la única chica que mostraba interés por él, que besaba delicioso y lo hacía sentir vivo. Porque Astoria era la única persona que no le recordaba lo que había pasado, la única que podía hablar con él sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido en la guerra, la chica que lo hacía sentir como él había sido antes de Voldemort.

Suspiró y miró con culpa el lugar donde había estado sentada la castaña, entonces observó el paquete que Astoria había ocultado de su vista. Se planteó la idea de ir tras ella para darle aquel paquete, esa pequeña bolsa de papel marón, y aprovechar para disculparse, pero le ganó la curiosidad y antes de tomar la oportunidad, tomó el paquete para abirlo. Con la mayor delicadeza posible abrió la bolsa y miró en el interior. Había una caja negra y pequeña, la cual tomó y la sacó para verla mejor. ¿Sería apropiado abrila también? No era ético estar husmeando en las cosas de la castaña, sobre todo ahora que había metido la pata con ella.

Jugó con la caja en sus manos, examinadola. ¿Que podría ser? Y lo más importante ¿Para quien sería aquello? Aquella última pregunta le metió más curiosidad y terminó abriendo la caja. Para su sorpresa, en su interior había un guarda pelo plateado, no muy grande y en la cubierta tenía grabada una serpiente con ojos de hechos de esmeraldas. Se mordió el labio con indecisión.

—¿Qué haces con eso? - la voz furiosa de Astoria resonó detrás de él, esta vez los presentes si voltearon a ver quien había gritado. El rubio respingó.

—Lo siento – balbuceó, cerrando de manera torpe la caja. La chica frunció el ceño y resopló.

—Olvidalo, igual era para ti – murmuró con un deje de reproche.

—¿Para mí? - preguntó con ingenuidad. La pequeña Greengrass asistió con la cabeza y se lo arrebató de las manos, con un diestro movimiento lo abrió, mostrandole a Draco el interior. El rubio abrió un poco la boca con asombro. Dentro del guarda pelo ovalado había una foto de la castaña, la foto se movía y de forma muy amorosa sonreía y miraba a Draco saludando con la mano. Del lado de la cubierta había un pequeño escrito en letras negras: _"Quizás no seas un héroe, pero si un gran hombre. No olvides que siempre puedes contar conmigo."_ —¿Por qué? - susurró, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

—¿No es obvio? - el rostro de Astoria tomó una expresión afligida.

—Pero quiero saber porque – insistió, mirando a la chica, directamente a los ojos. — ¿Por qué gastas tu tiempo con un maldito mortífago?

—¡Draco no te llames así! - chilló.

—Es la verdad – reiteró con firmeza. —No lo entiendo. No entiendo porque una chica joven, linda, de buena familia, gasta su tiempo andando detrás de un marginado de la sociedad...

—¡Ya! - interrumpió la Greengrass, abalanzándose sobre Draco para callarlo con otro beso. El beso fue correspondido, con más hambre que el anterior. —Tú me gustas desde antes de que pasara todo lo que pasó y sonará cruel, pero me siento feliz y orgullosa de ser la única que está contigo y no me avergüenza para nada que me vean a tu lado, ni me molestar pasar mi tiempo acompañándote – confesó apenas y rompieron el beso.

—Gracias – alcanzó a decir antes de fundirse nuevamente en otro beso. Las manos del Slytherin mayor estrujaban de todas las formas posibles el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña, restregándolo contra el suyo propio. Ahora era la lengua de Astoria quien se disputaba una batalla para entrar en la boca del rubio.

Era evidente que aquello no sería fácil, que ese beso solo abría la puerta a un sin fin de desgracias más, pero Draco estaba seguro de que esta vez si ganaría al final. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, solo estaba pensando en él y en lo que sentía, porque aunque ella también lo quisiera, Astoria era quien más tenía cosas que perder, él ya estaba en un agujero negro y si ella se iba con él, los dos se hundieran. ¿O quizás ella lo podría sacar?

Solo el tiempo tendría una respuesta para eso, pero mientras ellos aún tenían cosas que aclarar.

Draco rompió el beso y miró a Astoria con detenimiento.

—¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la castaña enarcando una sola ceja. El rubio titubeó, desviando la vista al techo. ¿Sería correcto? Bueno, era cursi, ridículo y se diría que hasta un mal cliché, pero ¿sería correcto preguntarle aquello? Vamos, lo peor que podría pasar era que le dijera que no. Fijó en Astoria sus ojos grises y tan claros como dos gotas de plata pura, tomó aire y se arriesgó.

—¿Te atreverías a ser la novia de un Malfoy? - si, aquello era lo más cursi que había hecho, porque él jamás le había pedido a ninguna chica que fuera su novia, porque antes ellas solas venían a él, pero sobre todo, nunca pensó que lo haría en el dichoso día de San Valentín.

Astoria abrió la boca y luego esbozó una sonrisa grande.

—¡Claro que si! - gritó con alegría, abrazándolo con entusiasmo, casi provocando que Malfoy se cayera del asiento. El ex-mortífago negó con la cabeza, Astoria era una niña algo ingenua que no era capaz de medir las consecuencias de la decisión que acaba de tomar y él... bueno, él era un desgraciado que estaba siendo egoísta, pero la quería, la quería para solo para él.

—No sabes en la que te metes – le susurró cerca del oído, provocando que su aliento chocara contra su oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

—Claro que si... te quiero - ronroneó la joven castaña, acurrucada en el pecho del rubio, quien la envolvía con sus brazos. Draco sonrió, pero no respondió. —Feliz día de los enamorados – dijo al cabo de un rato de silencio, en la que permanecieron abrazados.

—Gracias por hacer que este día fuera feliz – contestó, depositando un beso sobre la frente de la chica, pegándola más él. Se sentía afortunado en esos momentos, sabía que no eran muchas las personas que tuvieran algo que celebrar ese día y en esas condiciones, pero el se podía contar entre las pocas personas, por no decir la única persona de Hogwarts que verdaderamente tenía un motivo para celebrar San Valentín ese 14 de Febrero de 1999.

Así había empezado todo, en un día de San Valentín y así continuó todo, porque en un día de San Valentín, tres años después, él le pidió matrimonio, aunque obviamente no fue en Cabeza de Puerco, por muy buenos recuerdos que le trajera el lugar, seguía siendo una pocilga. De igual forma así siguió hasta el 2005, cuando durante el día de San Valentín ella le confesaba que estaba embarazada. Y solo Merlín sabrá cuantos días de San Valentín más marcaran la relación entre Draco y Astoria, pero lo que nadie puede refutar es que Malfoy le encontró sentido a la vida en un día de San Valentín.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Grageas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? Acepto de todo, menos virus xD<strong>**

****En fin, me doy por bien servida si lo leen y les gusta.******** ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
